


Aim and ignite

by stormthewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthewriter/pseuds/stormthewriter
Summary: This is sort of an AU cause I know that Ani isn't a padawan after the "wars", whatever war I'm writing about. That's all!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Be calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an AU cause I know that Ani isn't a padawan after the "wars", whatever war I'm writing about. That's all!

**➼**

Despite the fun I have when I drink, I was glad I didn't reach the point of no return. The occasion was the end of the war, well deserved freedom. Perhaps also to get our minds on something else, and not only celebrating the end of it all. My young Anakin, on the other hand, drank way more than expected. Maybe 'my' is taking it too far when referring to Anakin, but in a way he was. To me it seemed like he just needed to get away by drinking. Not only physically, but mentally too. At times, the burdens of a Padawan can be just as great as a Jedi's. I didn't blame him for drinking. The evening started out with a decent group of friends, and it became smaller and smaller. In the end it was just the two of us. 

One gets used to being awake for hours after going to bed when your mind is occupied by things you just can't put away. Sleep should be the most peaceful state, but that's not always the case. Not for me, nor my padawan who was sleeping beside me. That night I had probably changed my position up to 20 times. Sleep was far away, but it wasn't a surprise. When you get used to sleeping with limited comfort and a high level of stress, it takes a while to adjust to change. Or something going back to what it used to be. Like now. 

Without waking Anakin, I managed to climb over him and walk out to the bathroom to drink some water. I cupped my hands under the running tap, and watched it fill my hands. They were sore, but nothing too bad. How peaceful it must be, to flow like water. Clean water, running. Just the sound of it brings peace. The liquid ran down my throat, and some down the skin on my neck as I stood in the bright bathroom. Water was one of the many reasons to my happiness of returning home. 

The evening before was on my mind as I stretched my arms in the air, my eyes fixed on my hands. They were full of half-healed wounds from battle. Cuts, burns from lazer, etc. At some point I must've become immune to pain, at least I felt that way. Thankfully I wasn't too broken. One of my cuts needed better care, but it could wait. Apparently, I had also cut a nail too short. I swung my hands back down and met two reflections in the mirror.

One was my own, the other Anakin’s. The redness of alcohol filled his cheeks, as it was only a few hours since we went to bed. No, since Anakin _knocked out_ on my bed.

"Sorry if I scared you, Master" he began, voice soft but a little raspy, "I heard the water running"

Usually, I would jump when he came up to me this way. However, it was too early for my reflexes to work. I smiled gently at him in the mirror, studying his messy, dark hair, "don't worry about it, Anakin". My right hand patted his chest once before I left him alone in the bathroom. 

As I fell asleep with some of the inner layers of my uniform, I quickly undressed and let myself slowly into bed again. The water was still running in the bathroom. My body tried its best to adjust to being back to civilisation. Every time I closed my eyes I was back to sleeping on whatever was available. I was back to losing sisters and brothers in battle. It wasn't an easy thought to hold. Neither was anything else related to the war. I changed positions again, trying my best to get comfortable. Even if they were good memories, it sort of had a melancholic background. The nights I shared around the fire with Anakin; not saying much, just laughing at stupid nothing's, listening to the fire cracking. Teaching him to defend himself, to connect with the force. I remember one night we celebrated a victory, and I saw him properly becoming one with the force. An irresistible sight. It gave me more peace than anything. Just like the pure sight of him laughing, looking at me as if he had nothing in the universe to worry about. Some moments, some specific moments of the war, I felt that too. However, melancholy still filled those memories. Melancholy is a strange feeling, it feels like homesickness, but still isn't the same. Perhaps it's one of the feelings which will remain unexplained. 

My thoughts and imaginations were interrupted by the sudden stop of the running water. Few seconds later the door slid open, followed by Anakin half-stumbling back into my chambers. I waved my hand towards the floating lamp on my bedside table, turning it on. 

"Shouldn't you go back to your own bed, its not that far" I reminded with a sarcastic voice, smiling shortly at the young man.

"Why would I, there's a bed right here" he grinned and sat down on the circle-formed bed which I was resting in the middle of.

We became quite close during the war. Not that we weren't before, but we practically lived on top of each other for months. You really get to see the worst sides of people, but I cherished the good sides of him. There were many. His jokes, his arguments, his comments, his questions. Simply a brilliant mind to be around. I felt lucky. He was strong. So was I, but at times I couldn't resist. While his mind was wonderful, his outside was too. It was an embarrassing, guilty pleasure. 

"Are you gonna move over?" he asked. The younger man really wasn't planning on leaving. I should've moved to the side and given him space, but I didn't want to. So I told him no with another smirk. 

"Then its your fault if I end up crushing you in your sleep" Anakin joked. Then he got into bed with me, parts of his clothes still on. Which I was thankful for, even if they smelled like booze. More so than the rest of the room. He laid close to me on his back, without touching.

"Are you gonna sleep in those?" I asked.

"why? do you have a problem" 

Anakin sounded rather tired, his eyes were already closed shut as I glanced over at him.

"Of course I do"

"Undress me then" the boy replied jokingly, sounding sleepy. And tipsy.

I laughed through my nose as I changed positions from the side to laying on my back. It was getting late, I began to debate on throwing him out, as he needed all the rest he could get. Especially because of everything he consumed. None of us had recovered from the war, and I could really feel the sleep deprivation now that my head grew heavy, as well as my sight growing dim. 

"I’m serious" he said after a moment, waking me up a little by the sudden sound of his voice.

"mean what?" I asked hazily as I waved my hand, turning off the light on my bedside table. 

"Undress me" the youthful padawan repeated.

I felt my heartbeat increase, but nothing too serious due to me not being able to take his wish seriously. If I _wanted_ to take it seriously is something different. I laughed again, this time a tiny bit louder. But Anakin didn't say anything. He stood up and headed towards the door, stumbling a little on his way. 

"Ani?" I whispered as loud as I could, sounding a little stricter than planned. There was no use, so I got up and followed him into the corridor, despite being half-naked and tired. The light was blinding, but I survived by squinting my eyes. 

I called his name once more, but it didn’t do anything as I predicted. I didn't want him to go, at least not like this. How the force could I know he was serious. He was getting close to the door out, and I genuinely didn't want to go any further without my robes. With some hesitation I closed the door by force before he managed to get out. It wasn't right of me, but I didn't regret it.

Once again, I said his name. Anakin didn't fight against me, but he didn't exactly listen. An already stubborn man became more stubborn with intoxication.

"Come back here" I commanded silently.

I didn't like being this way with him, but it made it easier for the situation. Him being upset was another reason for me to lie awake at night, and I didn't need another one added to the collection. Most important of all, I didn’t want him to feel like I didn’t take his emotions with seriousness. 

"Lets not do this here" 

Hoping he would follow, I gradually began walking back to my bedroom. But behind me the door out of the corridor slid open. A flash of disappointment filled my chest. He could do as he wished, he wasn’t a child. If he really wanted to leave he could. I stopped right outside my door, hoping for steps to follow me.

And surprisingly they did.

The door closed behind us with a swoosh. It was just me, him and the dark. Darkness made the situation slightly more comfortable. We stood face to face in the middle of the floor, waiting for the other person to say something. I decided quickly that waiting for him to talk was useless. My steps brought me closer to him. 

His shoulders felt firm and good, a bit like my own. My fingers caressed the seam of his tunic by his collarbones, slightly brushing against his skin as I did. It was strange for me to admit, but he was quite a bit taller than me. The taller man let me touch him without reaction, so I switched the light back on in fear of discomforting him. However, his eyes were closed, the look on his face showed comfort. As did mine. 

Reminding myself of what he asked me to do, I grabbed his tunic by the waist. Naturally he lifted his arms for me, and soon his pale skin was exposed. Scars were almost equally divided across his torso. I had undoubtedly seen him in less than this, but it was something else now. It felt more intimate.

"Lets go to bed" I suggested, throwing his tunic onto my pile of robes on the chair by the bed. 

I was unsure of whether to sleep or to talk to him. But on the other hand, this was nothing to talk about. I had undressed him after battles before. Or when he was too drunk to do it himself. It was nothing more than that. 

Silence filled the room, but it was the comfortable kind. Comparable to walking alone at night, everything is peacefully quiet, and there's not a thing to worry about. It's just you, and your own thoughts. Again, I was reminded of the battle and the sleepless night where we listened to the quiet. Only distant noises would make the difference between noticeable sound and complete silence. I shook the thought away, in attempt to enter the most peaceful state. However, suddenly I felt his hand faintly brushing against mine under the cover.

Was it intentional? I pressed a little on his finger to figure it out. Before I knew it he was holding my warm, probably damp, hand. Everything stood still for a moment, my breath tickling my moustache. The moment was comparable to waiting for something big to happen. In a way I was. Then I remembered the wise words once spoken to me by a highly respected man. He said, “if you’re excited for something that _might_ happen, you’ll have twice as much joy if it does, and still have experienced excitement if it doesn’t”. Was I hoping for Anakin to continue whatever it was? Yes. But he was just holding my hand. Perhaps he just felt in need of that type of comfort. A comfort I could give him, but only if he… no. I could not give him that comfort, it wasn’t mine to give. In any way. 

Whatever it was, it was wrong. Against the rules. Not only the laws of the Jedi, but the general moral of the population. I tried to calm my mind by emptying it. By accepting that there was nothing I could do about what was right and wrong in this situation. All I could do was to do the correct thing; to sleep, and talk with him about it later. Feeling his hand in mine caused an inner argument.

My hand slipped out of his.


	2. It Gets Better

➼

“WHY” snapped Anakin. A cup was thrown violently into the wall, glass shattering like water being spilt on the floor.

My eyes glanced at the pieces before looking back at him; he was a disaster. It had developed over time, but this was the cherry on top. Despite my padawan being understandably upset, I remained fittingly calm. Or at least I attempted to. It would be unreasonable for me as his master to bite back. There was no need to, anyways. It was healthy for him to express his feelings. And it was my job to teach him to handle them in a healthy way. 

“Because” I began loudly, trying to be heard in his anger, “it’s not possible”.

“I don’t want to hear it!” he yelled.

The window filled the room with sunlight, there was no need for anything artificial. Midday was the calmest part of the day, and yet the man in front of me was filled with so much disturbance. And apparently it was my fault, or at least I debated whether I should take the blame. I wanted to give him peace, to calm him down. Without telling him what he wanted to hear, it was a challenge. A challenge I had no issues accepting.

“Anakin” I said, hoping that some clever words would magically exit my mouth. His name felt soothing on my tongue.

The dark-clothed man walked over to the window; his back turned towards me. Tension filled the room, and this time it was definitely not in my head. My mind switched between problem solving and enjoying the view of him standing in the sunlight. A beautiful man becomes even more attractive in sunlight. When you get a view like that, your mind goes blank. You just watch the sunlight on his clothing, or his skin. Or even just the strands of hair sticking out, becoming extra visible because of the light. 

“You know what this is like,” I decided to continue, “none of us can change this”.

It seemed like nothing eased him, I felt it. The floating feeling of rejection was bottled up inside him like angry wasps in a jar. Scared and unable to get out. His true feelings were translated into anger, and there was simply nothing I could say to change it. He knew very well that it was against the Jedi law to fulfil this part of his needs. My logic pulled me towards Anakin, who was still searching for answers by looking out into the not too busy city. I wondered if he wanted me close or away, but leaving would in no way solve this issue. 

“Just don’t” he said as he heard me coming up, but his voice had calmed now. It was no longer coming from the bottom of his lungs.

My hand found its way to his shoulder, I let it rest there, despite what he said. His robes were comfortably heated by the sun. Physical affection was usually my one final solution, it told more than words. It _showed_ more than words. It was probably the closest thing to what he wanted that I could give him. For now I was happy that he didn’t shake it off, making things more tense. Our relationship was filled with these moments. Me being necessarily strict about how things work, him disagreeing, but in the end, always understanding why things are that way.

I squeezed his shoulder slightly, “sit with me”.

My attempt to make things tolerable were surprisingly obeyed. We sat on the small couch in my sleeping quarters as I once again expected something magical to come out of me.

“This anger” I mentioned, “there is a way for you to get past it”.

The cheesy sentence that he'd heard a million times. Anakin took a decently deep breath as he leaned back. I watched him for a short second before continuing, explaining to him that anger is a secondary feeling. To become aware of the actual issue, he must let go and speak of it.

“It seems like the Jedi order doesn’t want me to feel”

If it was up to me, I would've given him what he wanted right this instant. 

“I’ve had the same thoughts through the years, but it’s simply not true” I replied, “to be one with the force _is_ to feel”

The man beside me had once again turned to annoyance, “It seems like _you_ don’t want me to feel”.

Silence fell between us. Of all people, his mind told him that it was me. Perhaps it was? Sadness and loneliness can be overwhelming in several ways, sometimes it can ruin you. A small lump formed between the beginning of my stomach and my ribs. I noticed my own breathing, and the words repeated in my head as I analysed the short conversation; it hurt that he thought this of me. No matter the temptation, I couldn’t let this make me weak. I had to do what was best for him, even if it meant hurting him. 

“You know that’s not true" 

I put my hand on his knee but regretted it shortly after. He didn’t want to look at me, but I stared at him, trying to get his attention. I could guess he felt rejected, or perhaps embarrassed. My padawan asked me once again why it had to be this way. It was the same question taking a different form. This time I decided to take it as a rhetorical question. 

“Okay” Anakin stood up, “I just can’t stay here with you right now”

I let him go. It was a painful decision I had to make for him to get past this. Get past me. Even if it meant distance. It had to end before it developed into something that would ruin us completely. Anger isn't permanent. In the end, the true feelings behind the anger will always resurface.

➼

Anger was building up like a distant car coming closer. It was loud, becoming louder. Why couldn’t he just accept the way things were between us? Or at least accept his own feelings. His “I’m your master” bullshit was just another excuse. Inappropriate whispers left my mouth as I marched down and out of the corridor. Without having any idea of where to go, I just left the building. Now the car wasn't just coming closer to me, I was storming towards it. The thought of him just brought me bad feelings. Another rush of anger ran through my body. I should’ve kept everything to myself. In what world would it be logical to show him affection like that. Of course, there was no way for him to be able to have mutual feelings. Would he even understand? Perhaps, but it would make him terrible at showing it. The sun was less bright now, clouds covered most of the city. There were barely anyone walking around here, very different from Tatooine. I didn’t think more of it as Obi-wan kept interrupting my attempt to calm down. Walking helped a tiny bit, even though I simply wanted to punch a hole in the man himself.

My robes moved slightly as the breeze came my way, it chilled my body as my feet lead me away for a while. 

➼

After Anakin left, I became one with the couch. Honestly wishing it was Anakin I became one with. It was probably the most uncomfortable place in my chambers to fall asleep in. My back ached as I moved to a more comfortable position. Looking down at my beige trousers I was reminded of the dream I just had. What time was it? It didn’t matter because it was dark, and I hadn’t heard anything from my padawan. He was old enough to care for himself, however I found myself worrying anyways. I sat up and rubbed the beard covering half my face; he’ll be back eventually. Or maybe he wouldn’t. He could be gone for days at a time. If he was happy, it was overwhelming, and his sadness was just as intense. I tried reminding myself of his happy moments. Like sunshine, he would nearly glow. But accepting someone is very much about acknowledging their negative feelings. Negative feelings don't always make things terrible, one can learn from them. Develop from them. Nevertheless, one should be careful of them.

Running away was a common solution in the mind of Anakin when his emotions became too much to handle. My ears observed silence in the rest of the corridor, it must’ve been quite empty. With the war ending, people were probably out celebrating. As I should’ve been. With Anakin. But I was here, and he was... not here. I slid my hand into my trousers, gripping my semi-hard self. The taller man occurred in my head as I stared into nothing, feeling myself. Pushing the feeling of guilt away, I leaned back and let my inappropriate imagination flow. Being around Anakin without being able to express how I truly felt was exhausting. But it just wasn't possible. This was my way of emptying myself. My body became gradually more tense as I watched my hand continuously hit the fabric of my trousers from the inside. I slowed down and enjoyed the picture of Anakin backing me up against the wall, slowly making his way down on his knees. Legs pressed down on the couch I sped up my movement, closing my eyes. Soreness developed in my arm, but it didn’t hinder me from continuing. The world stopped as I groaned silently in relief. Twitching in my hand I noticed small stains bleeding through my trousers.

After coming down to earth I got up to wash my hands. It was indeed empty in the building. Usually there would be distant noises of people chattering, going about their day. I studied my face in the mirror as I ran my hands through water. Dry skin surrounded my blue eyes, and my beard needed a trim. As I dried my hands, I noticed the sound of the door opening into the corridor. Without giving it much attention, I found my blade, small scissors and shaving cream, along with a towel. Steps echoed in the corridor as I sharpened the edges of my beard, running the blade carefully on my skin.

“Master Obi?”

Lightning struck through my body, "Hmm?" I hummed from the bathroom, using the force to slide the door open for him to find me. The familiar voice returned after all. 

Anakin stood in the doorway, watching me shave. “I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” he started.

Smiling a little to myself I wiped off some of the shaving cream on my face. Without replying I shaved the last remaining part of the edges.

“I just get so angry sometimes” Anakin admitted, brushing an annoying strand of hair behind his ear, leaning against the doorframe. From the corner of my eye I noticed how he watched me as I wiped my beard before washing my face. 

“We have an unfinished conversation” I reminded as I put my equipment away, giving him a glance, “but it can wait”.

Anakin looked me up and down, his face slightly reddening. Fuck. I haven’t changed my trousers. I cleared my throat and passed him to exit the bathroom. It took a while before he followed me, but eventually he did. Embarrassment heated my body. You’re a grown man, calm down. Without hesitation I pulled off my trousers in a hurry as Anakin entered my room. We had changed in front of each other a million times before, but it this stressed me out.

“Shit” I whispered to myself, throwing on a new pair of underpants and trousers. My back suddenly bumped into Anakin who was surprisingly standing behind me. I jumped and froze for a second, unsure of my or his next move. The young man put his hands on my shoulders, pressing gently down on them.

“Relax” he whispered.

Breathing in deeply I managed to land, focusing on his fingers pushing into my skin. I tilted my head to the side, humming as I did so. Despite his anger, he was good at calming down his master. 

“I’m sorry for getting angry... and smashing your glass”

Once again I smirked to myself, being thankful that he dared to apologise. Thankful, and proud. 

“You shouldn’t apologise to me, Anakin” I said softly, “take care of your mind”.

His hands let go of my shoulders as he noticed I was turning around. We stood face to face. It was nearly dark outside, and there was a limited amount of artificial light on. Unwisely I placed my hands on his chest, straightening his clothing.

“You’ve grown so much” I noted, running my hand down the middle of his chest, “you’re way taller than me now”.

Anakin looked down at me with a smirk, laughing once through his nose, “I have”.

Being close to him lead me to temptation. It became harder and harder to fight it. At some point I was afraid I would lose control over my need to touch him. I should’ve put my hand down from his chest, but I kept it there, grabbing onto his fabric. My heart raced as I debated myself.

“Of course I want you to feel” I informed eventually, going back to the conversation we had earlier that day.

Anakin wanted to reply, but it seemed like he didn’t know what to say to me. Or even react. The padawan placed his hands on my sides, pulling our hips together. I cussed in my head. Sometimes it felt like I could explode with joy when he touched me. The situation reminded me of how desperate I had once been with my master. My cock twitched a little by the thought of him.

“Master Obi?” Anakin asked, tugging a little on my clothing. He sounded like a nervous boy asking his parents for something he knew they wouldn't give him.

I replied with a hum, looking up at him, slightly feeling his breath tickling my skin. Selfcontrol. Selfcontrol. Selfcontrol.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Relief ran through my body. Being embarrassingly tempted, I pulled him in without thinking, and I finally felt his warm lips touching mine. Once again the world stopped as the taller man sucked gently on my bottom lip, moaning quietly into my mouth. His voice sent vibrations through my body, I hardened the kiss. Anakin replied by pressing me even closer, introducing his tongue to mine. It was overwhelming, but simultaneously my mind was emptied by the feeling of his tongue, as well as his grip on my waist. Our breaths grew heavier, the room became darker, and I became more and more aware of what was happening. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. In slight panic I pulled away from Anakin. He leant forward in attempt to kiss me again, but I stopped him by mumbling onto his lips.

“Wait” I whispered, clearing my throat, “stop”

The expected regret filled me as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. This was the result of the limited selfcontrol that decreased over time. There was no denying it felt good, too good, but how could I let myself. Being strict with myself wasn't an issue until now, until Anakin. I felt bad for kissing him and giving continuous mixed feelings. Not only did it make him confused, but me as well. Why did I make things so complicated for myself, creating nonexistent issues in my head. It shouldn't be hard for a master to refuse these temptations. 

Anakin sighed, “Don’t do this again, Master”. 

Reminding myself of the feeling of his plump lips, I let my weakness grow. Wanting to let it all go is probably the hardest feeling to fight, like a mouse trying to outrun a cat. My hand found its way to his neck, holding onto some of his hair without pulling it. I only made it harder for myself. My head clearly knew what I wanted, but something in me made it so hard to accept. If it wasn't love, it was lust. And if not that, it was the feeling of longing to fill the emptiness he held. Perhaps my mind held the same emptiness. I pushed his head towards me until our foreheads met. This time he leaned in, meeting my lips once again. My eyes closed in satisfaction, however nervousness did lurk in the back of my head. I felt every movement, every detail, as if my mouth suddenly became highly sensitive. Goosebumps formed on my arms from the tickling feeling of my moustache touching his face. As we slowly began to thrive for each other, the sound of our lips filled my ears, making me wanting more. More than this. Anakin tasted neutral, but it was the taste of _him_. The taste of generosity, anger, and lust.

The padawan's breath grew heavier with mine. His teeth pressed gently into my lip as I increasingly tugged his hair. Grabbing onto my shoulders, he surprisingly pushed me harshly against the wall. With a bang I felt slight pain down my back and on my shoulders as I gasped silently in shock. It was a positive shock, Our bodies pressed against each other as his hand found its way down my torso to my hips. There was no stopping it now. Every sense of selfcontrol was sucked out of my system like objects a ship that's hit in space. His soft, warm tongue messed with mine. We barely stopped to breathe, but it didn't matter. Nothing overran the importance of getting as much out of the kiss as possible. I studied his mouth with my tongue, feeling his palate, his teeth, tasting every bit of Anakin. He groaned and began leading me to bed, kissing me as he did so. With a bump my body hit the bed. My padawan acted like a teen who just discovered intimate interaction. Considering it was getting dark, I could barely see him from the bed. He watched me in silence. All I could hear was our breaths, mine being slightly heavy. Momentarily he joined me, crawling towards me in the dark.


	3. I Wanna Be the One

The sound of his innocent voice entered my ears, "Are you sure, Master?" 

My heart melted, of course I wasn't. Not sure of what to reply, I kissed my Padawan who was on top of me. Both our shirts had been thrown off, our warm skin touching, pressing against each other. Showing how desperate he was, Anakins hand found its way to the seam of my underwear. Sitting up, he began pulling them down and off, his nails gently brushing against my skin. I supported myself on my elbows as I helped him by lifting my waist. Seductively his eyes met mine, then he glanced twice at my exposed erection. My embarrassed self swallowed hard as my eyes caught the bulge of his growing cock. 

The room was a little chilly, making me shiver a couple of times. My mind told me I didn't have time to think about this, that thinking would make me regret it. Or perhaps ruin it. The inner debate wasn't over, but lust was surely winning. I was aching for him at this point. Ani ran his fingertips down my thigh, his eyes following his hand. It messed with my head. What was he doing? What was he _going_ to do? Our eyes met again as he squeezed my thigh. Are you teasing me? An increasing fog of haziness slowly penetrated my head as his hand moved towards my hardened member. My heart paused as Anakin leaned forward and down, his hands on each side of me. I huffed as I felt him kiss my chest. Losing myself in the feeling of his lips, my head fell back on the pillow. Tenderly he came closer, and before I could process it, his lips touched the tip of my cock. It was a quick and single kiss, but enough for my breath to hitch. The spot where his lips had been felt cold as he pulled away. The feeling stuck a little, like when you carry something heavy, put it down, and it feels like your arms are floating. That's how my entire body felt.

Neediness grew in my chest, like a dog desperately wanting to be pet by his owner. My padawan reached his hand towards my face, making me once again support myself on my elbows. He placed his thumb over my lips, pressing a little on them. I took the hint and let his thumb into my mouth. If there was something I didn't know how to do, it was this. My teeth held his thumb in place. 

"Suck my thumb" Anakin purred.

I did as I was told and swirled my tongue slowly around his thumb. It was salty and warm, like caramel. Being told what to do was strange, as I usually was the one ordering him. However, it was new and sort of exciting. I sat up properly, his thumb still in my mouth. Heatedly I wrapped my hand around his and pushed his finger further into my mouth, sucking harder, like I was sucking blood of my own finger. I was nervous, but the fact that it was Ani made it a little easier. Anakin's mouth fell open as he watched me, it seemed like he enjoyed it more than expected. The faint sound of my saliva occurred as he pulled his finger away and put it into his own mouth. Hunger filled his eyes, as did mine. The taller man reached down to my cock and pulled my foreskin down with his left hand, placing his wet thumb on my head with his right. Very slowly he spread out our mixed spit. The physical stimulation was overwhelming enough on its own, but I had to watch him do it. Quiet moans left my mouth as he teased me. On the inside I was close to exploding, simultaneously my soul was slowly leaving my body. There was nothing left in my head, I was disappearing into the feeling of his touch. I was tense, but relaxed. A mixture of feelings that were the opposite of each other. 

"I can't handle this anymore, Anakin" I stuttered. 

"What do you want then, master?"

He stopped, but his thumb was still at the same spot. My padawans words repeated in my head. Now he's asking me what I want. What do I want? I wasn't sure what I wanted. I simply wanted him. How does one know in this situation? I felt intoxicated and hopeless. 

"You" I whispered.

"What?" 

Did I give him a silly reply? Didn't he hear me? I cleared my throat, and spoke once again.

"I want you" 

Anakin smirked in satisfaction, his thumb moving again. I felt sore, but in a good way. Being thankful I didn't make things awkward, I let myself relax. Anakin was good, better than anything I had felt. Not that I had tried anything before him, but it was better than my imagination. As my eyes we're closed, I was taken by surprise when he wrapped his hand around my member. It felt firm, but gentle, like his shoulders had felt when I touched him. Neediness continued to grow, I wanted more. I _needed_ more. Needed all of him. I pushed myself closer to him, the reason being me simply wanting to be as close as possible. My skin moved with his hand as he stimulated me. A silent "fuck" came out of me as everything around me faded. I spread my legs a little more in satisfaction, and to make more space for the younger man. All attention was on his moving hand, my brain stopped functioning. A thought occurred in my hazy head as he pleased me; I wanted to please him as well. 

"Let me touch you" I breathed daringly.

His hand moved slightly faster as the words exited my mouth, as if he wasn't going to listen. A weak whimper was my reply to my cockhead pulling through his fist a couple of times in a row. I didn't whimper. I moaned, decently loud. It was overwhelming, too much. A part of me wanted to stop, or perhaps a break, but it was embarrassingly enjoyable. Drowning in pleasure, I managed to pause his hand with my own. Now I could breathe for a short second. I expected Anakin to be confused about why I stopped him, but he wasn't. At least the look on his face didn't say so. Smiling at me, he put his hand down and leaned in to kiss me. Shakily, I kissed back, using my tongue to share my thankfulness. It was clear who's breath was the heaviest. 

"Touch me then" he whispered readily into my flushed ear. 

Feeling like I was going to collapse, I tried gathering myself in my head. It's okay. Nothing is gonna happen. One step at a time I began with running my hand through his hair, followed by us changing places. I splayed my hands across his chest, running them down his torso. His skin was nice and clean, despite the scars covering him. Even his scars were appealing. My erection twitched as I felt his v-line, thinking about pulling his trousers off. Despite being desperate, I wanted to take my time. To tease him back, like he had been doing for the past hour. Leaning down I began kissing his neck, sneaking in bites here and there. I pressed my tongue to his skin, feeling the tendons in his neck. Anakin's hand was rubbing my back as he assumingly enjoyed how I sucked the skin on his neck into my mouth. 

"You wanna take my pants off?"

My heart raced in my chest. Nodding, I pulled away and sat up in front of him as he had done with me. His cock was pressing against the fabric, it flustered me. I glanced at Anakin while pulling them down. For approval, or maybe just reaction. The fear of doing something wrong was bigger than expected. It made me feel... limited. On the other hand, I didn't exactly feel completely comfortable with my skills. In all honestly, I needed him to guide me. Knowing what you like doing on yourself definitely doesn't mean you know what to do on somebody else. Anakin knew how to make me feel good though, perhaps it's just what happens over time. You just know. 

If I was standing while pulling off his trousers, my legs would collapse like a fragile card tower. A part of me was glad the room was dark, but I wanted to see him so badly. It wasn't completely dark, but all I could see was the shadows of his bodyparts and a few details of his face. Could I switch the lights on? Perhaps not now? It was important to me to observe every part of him, not just feel it. I wanted to see what my hand would look like around his cock. As well as the look on his face and how his body would move on the sheets. 

"Are you okay, Master? you're so quiet" 

I was a little shaky, but more than okay. More okay than I had felt in a while. I sat on my knees on the bed, his legs resting on each side of me. 

"I need you to show me"

Asking for help was probably not as bad as it sounded in my head. 

"Show you what?" he asked curiously

Bowing my head a little, I tried my best to formulate the sentence in my head. My hands were placed on his muscular thighs, gently stroking his hairs.

"I- uh-" I began tenderly, "gosh this is so stupid"

Anakin sighed, not in annoyance, but in sympathy, "Do you not know how to-"

"No, I do, Just-" man up, you're a grown man, "I want you to feel good, but I need you to show me how you want me to... to touch you"

Anakin sat up, "I have a better idea" he whispered seductively, "you tell me what to do".

Grasping my chin, he tilted my face up before giving me a hard, wet kiss. Kissing him was like listening to music for the first time. Listen once, and you're hooked for the rest of your life, and the more you explore, the better it gets. When I kissed him, it felt like an entire symphony played inside my stomach, and the sound spread to every corner of my body. 


	4. Light a roman candle with me

I wasn't allowed to touch him, no matter how badly I wanted to. What have I gotten myself into? Anakin sat in front of me, leaning against the headboard with his naked, pale legs spread on the peach sheets. We were both completely naked, apart from my socks. The lights were on now, there was nothing to hide. He seemed relaxed, like it was natural for him to wait for my command in this situation. 

"What do you want me to do, master?" he purred seductively. 

How was I supposed to feel confident in this situation? Was he still teasing me, or did he genuinely want me to tell him what to do? Somehow I couldn't understand how he could go from being in control, to asking me to command him. Was it a way for him to dominate me? I pretended like I had none of these questions. On the other hand, I found it sinfully attractive. 

While rubbing my beard, I studied his body before replying softly, "Rub your nipples"

Looking satisfied, but surprised, he did as told. Eyecontact made the whole situation more intimate, it was the desirable addition. I glanced at his fingers that slowly rubbed and squeezed his hardening nipples. A slow, but fitting start. It was hard for me to take it slow, but I tried my best to be as slow as possible. To be in the moment, to consume all the details.

"Wrap your hand around your cock" I commanded. This time with a little more confidence. Anakins teeth dug a little into his lips, then he stroked himself before wrapping his hand around it. A soft moan came out of him, probably to turn me on. And it did. Watching him sparked the need to touch myself. My cock was throbbing now, like an aching wound. It felt like I could cum just by looking at him. Managing to force my hands to stay away from him, and my own cock, got harder every time his hand went over the tip.

"Why don't you touch yourself for me to watch?" Anakin asked, spreading his legs a little more. 

The temptation was too strong, and I fell for it. Touching myself had never felt better. As we watched each other, I imagined it was Anakins hand. My attention was nearly completely set on his moving hand. Why were we doing this to ourselves? His hand sped up, and so did mine. We followed each others moves, like dancers pretending to be a mirror. The look on his face was mischievous, like he was falling into a seductive role. 

"You look so good master" he breathed, "touching yourself for me"

The words exiting his mouth didn't make it easier not to fuck him. My head gave me images of him on his knees, filling his mouth with my cock. I imagined how his buttcheeks would look if I spread them apart with my hands while gaping him open. I wondered how tight he would feel, and what sounds he would make. 

Anakin thrusted into his hand, "What are you thinking about, Master?"

"Nothing of importance" I teased, inhaling sharply afterwards. 

"You want to fill me with your cock"

The words increased the sensitivity of my cockhead, and my need to cum as well. I stunned before letting go of my cock, resting my hand on my thigh. I didn't want to end this yet. 

"I can't handle this anymore"

"oh? What are you doing to do about it?" Anakin thrusted into his hand again, and again. 

I watched his cock slide through his fist, "fuck". The neediness that had slightly faded, came back even stronger now. 

Anakin sucked on one of his fingers before placing on his hole, rubbing it. He pushed his finger in and out a few times before sliding it halfway in. Something told me he'd done this before. My body ached for him, my cock ached for him. I went back to wanking myself while I watched his finger. It was a pleasant sight. Not like watching a sunrise, but something closer to seeing a dark mysterious forest. 

"Don't you want to stretch me open, master?" 

I groaned in frustration, wanting to fuck him, "I will if you don't stop teasing me"

Anakin pushed his finger further in, gasping a little as he did, "please do"

There was no holding back now, I wasn't able to anyways. I had ants in my blood, and they were angry and desperate to get what they wanted. Watching Anakin change his position to standing on all fours was all I could wait for. I was ready to light a roman candle. He arched his back and wiggled his bum towards me, waiting for me to use him. 


End file.
